


Paubaya

by sehunuhh



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh
Summary: Moira, this was your fault. (sorry, blue, for hijacking the prompt and making it into this... mess)
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Paubaya

**Author's Note:**

> hi! na-miss ko magsulat kaya heto ako, nagbabalik. joke. di ko lang napigilan. happy reading! :-)

Sehun was nervous. Hands, back and even his soles, he can feel it soaking his socks, were sweating. His nerves were wracking and he hates it.

He shouldn't be nervous; everything was set. The flowers they ordered arrived correctly, the food was currently being cooked to perfection by the chef they hired, and guests had already filled the chairs where the ceremony will be held. He was dressed with carefully ironed black tux, his hair done and once he put on his coat, he's ready to go.

He looked around the room; the groomsmen were having a drink before it starts and he's pretty sure that the other groom's men were doing the exact same thing. They were chatting loudly, clapping each other's backs as if they just won a round of poker and took a million bucks. This day was about celebrations and don't get Sehun wrong, he was celebrating but he simply couldn't fight the nerves that's slowly trying to take over.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts and all of them looked at the intruder, it was the wedding organizer.

"It's time," she said, and left them again.

Sehun took a deep breath and glanced across the room, meeting someone's eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, then the other grinned and he smiled back.

It's time.

\----

Sehun never really understood the hype of planning a wedding until he was dragged into one. He actually thought that roses were enough as decorations but no, he pointed out that flowers had different meanings for different occasions and that's how Sehun found out that peony and carnation are not the same even if they look alike in his eyes. How to differentiate the colors cream and offwhite, and what's buttercream and fondant.

He was present in all the decision making, and he was glad for it. He had never seen him so happy before, so for Sehun to be beside him through the process to get to the big day was a reward itself and now that everyone in the hall is in awe of it, he feels proud of his little one.

His. He blinks, and the smile he had on faded away as he was asked to finally line up.

One by one, they walk on the carpet leading to the altar. Sehun can easily spot his friends and they wave at him and he'd smile back. He can also hear the whispers that followed his back, but this was a special day and he wouldn't want to be one to ruin it.

Another sigh passed and there he was.

Jeonghan.

Looking ethereal, as always, with his flower crown in lieu of holding a bouquet. His cheeks were pink as he floated through the aisles to finally stand in front with his husband to be.

Seungcheol.

Sehun, the best man, nudged Seungcheol, Jeonghan's fiancé, to take a step and hold Jeonghan's hand just like they rehearsed the night before. Just the three of them.

Jeonghan then glanced at him, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Seungcheol turned as well, his expression like his partner's. This was the part where Sehun should lash out and make a scene.

After all, Sehun was Jeonghan's fiancé before. He was the one that introduced the couple, the one who unknowingly made the bridge.

The thing is, he saw every sign that led them to right now. He saw Jeonghan's changes, witnessed how the fire he had for Sehun turned into ember then nothing. He knew his little one more than he knew himself. Sehun knew, and it hurt.

Of course, it did because Sehun thought that he'll be the one to wed Jeonghan after the years they spent together. But destiny doesn't work like that. Destiny has its own mind, and if it doesn't want to go your way, you'll be powerless and you don't have a choice but to follow its course.

Sehun, the kind-hearted man that he was, chose to break up with Jeonghan the minute he knew that his lover's heart wasn't his anymore. He chose to walk away, because no matter how much he wanted to fight, it was a battle that he already lost. For a short while, he gave himself the time to heal and accept the fact that destiny wanted another ending.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn't get together right away. Sehun saw their struggle; people talked and rumors spread. If Sehun was an asshole, he'd leave and let words burn them.

But if Seungcheol can make Jeonghan happy the way he couldn't, then so be it so Sehun presented himself as the wingman, let people see that there was no bad blood between the three of them and that he wanted nothing more but for them to find happiness together.

So there they stood, the grooms and the best man, talking with their gazes as everyone held their breaths.

Sehun, the best man, took a step forward and held Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the grooms', hands.

"I've forgiven you a long time ago, my friends," he whispered, so only the three of them can hear. "Now go get married so I can finally dance with one of your grooms' men. I'm eyeing one on your side, little one." He directed them to face front, making his friends chuckle and nodded to the pastor to start the ceremony, once and for all.

As they seal it with a kiss, Sehun bowed his head to let a lone tear fall, swiftly swiping it away as he clapped with the guests. That was a little white lie, he was still eyeing Jeonghan, but nobody has to know but him.

His little one found his happiness, it wasn't him, and it was time for Sehun to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> tweet me your reactions @sehunuhh ❤


End file.
